Nothing Stays the Same Forever
by smoothNcreamy
Summary: Marco&Dylan relationship & all the ROMANCE,DRAMA,& a bit of HUMOR that goes along with it. Someone unexpected seems to have a crush on Marco! Does Marco like this person back? What will Dylan do about this? Chapter 10 is up!UPDATED AUGUST 24th!
1. Someones Got a Crush

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic! And I know I can't write so people bare with me and please don't be too harsh! Give the fic a chance don't give up on me until you read a few chapters maybe 3 or 4...k?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (Marco and Dylan characters are not mine) sigh  
  
**Genre:** Ok this fanfic has a mixture of genres because I write according to the mood I am in. So some might be comedy (or attempt at comedy since I am not very funny) there is going to be a lot of drama and of course romance (Marco&Dylan)  
  
**Summary:** I am not really sure what this story is going to consist of but I know it's basically all Marco and Dylan with a bit Of Spinner and Paige. It's going to be about Marco and Dylan's relationship as it grows and all the drama that goes along with the relationship and outer world.

**Rated:** The first few chaps are definitely innocent lol probably rated pg. But in later chaps there will most likely be major R! Well for now it'll stay PG.

**Info!!**

--_Example_-- italics with two dashes on each side indicate thoughts produced by one of the characters.

**Chapter One  
Someone's Got a Crush**

_--Dylan's hands are roaming all over me while his lips are placing kisses along my naked body. Each kiss lowers until they reached just below my navel. Then...--_

Marco was seated at the cafeteria table and supposedly eating his lunch, but anyone sitting near him could tell that he hadn't touched a thing on his plate since Dylan walked into the cafeteria. He was deep in his own little fantasy world.  
  
"Yo, Del Rossi!" Spinner snapped, but still nothing Marco was still zoned out.  
  
"Hey hun" Paige softly tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Geez guys" Ellie snapped she didn't know why she was sitting with the preppy people ...oh wait she did this was Marco's fault! "If you want to bring him back to earth do it right!"  
  
Ellie grabbed Marco's arm and started shaking him roughly which caused him to fall off his seat dragging his tray and food on top of him!  
  
"ELLIE WHAT THE HELL??!!" Marco yelled from his seat on the floor. All his friends that were at the table started laughing causing Marco's tanned cheeks to turn a crimson shade of red.  
  
"I was waking you up Marco, you were just staring into space and none of these people could get your attention" Ellie replied.  
  
"He was not staring into space he was staring at his big man-crush Dylan!" Spinner snickered.  
  
"Oh my gosh You Have A Crush On MY BROTHER?!" Paige screeched at the exact moment that Dylan was walking by.  
  
"Who has a crush on me?" Dylan questioned  
  
Marco still on the floor trying to pick up his food screeched "NO I don't!"  
  
**A/N I was gonna end the chapter here but it would be to short so on with the story!  
**  
Dylan lowered his gaze to the floor and his eye's clouded, his heart started beating too fast for his liking, and his stomach was doing summersaults. Marco simply gazed back in a mixture of embarrassment and awe, because there stood his gorgeous Dylan who most likely knew that he Marco Del Rossi the puny Italian grade ten, friend of his sister's had a crush on him.  
  
Dylan broke their little trance by saying "Hey down there need some help?"  
  
"Umm ok" Dylan gave his hand to Marco and pulled him up.  
  
"Looks like you need a new shirt" Dylan stated as he eyed Marco's top that was now stained with pop.  
  
"Ya I do, thanks to Ellie" Marco gave Ellie one of his annoyed yet ever so cute looks.  
  
"Well I have an extra top in my locker and I'd let you borrow it but Marco it wouldn't fit you cause you're too fat!" Ellie replied with a mischief in her voice.  
  
"I am not fat!!!!" Marco screeched "Am I? Does my butt look big in these jeans?!"  
  
Everyone that heard him, which was probably everyone in the Cafeteria started pointing and laughing. Then Dylan the saint that he is saved Marco from just standing and endure further embarrassment by saying "Come with me I have a shirt in my locker you can borrow it."  
  
When they got to Dylan's locker Dylan handed Marco a clean t-shirt. "Here it'll be a bit big for you but at least you don't have to wear Ellie's clothes," Dylan said. "Uh thanks" replied Marco.  
  
Then with only a bit of hesitation Marco began to button his shirt, causing Dylan's heart to skip a beat. Right in front of him stood Marco Del Rossi, a guy he has totally fallen for, showing his lean figure with sexy abs. He just wanted to run his hand down Marco's body and touch that tight sexy ass, but of course he wouldn't. Marco could feel Dylan's eyes on his body and was starting to get uncomfortable but also excited. Marco slid Dylan's t-shirt on and then looked up at Dylan.  
  
"So considering what you said before, I guess you don't have a crush on me?" Dylan questioned with a mocking smile plastered on his face.  
  
Marco looked away from Dylan's face and replied in a flat voice "That's right. I don't have a crush on you".  
  
Dylan hoping Marco would have admitted his true feelings well what he hoped his true feelings would be, replied in a some what defeated and equally flat voice "Well I guess that's too bad, cause I have a huge crush on you".

**A/N: Please Review people! It would mean a lot to me! I know this chapter sucked but like I said before its my first try at this so don't give up hope on me read a few more chaps. :) **


	2. Realizations

**To my dear readers:** I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Please Review. I am sorry to those who wanted the rated R part to come soon believe me so do I lol but I want Marco and Dylan to get into a proper relationship, to get to know each other , and care for each other greatly before they do anything intensely sexual...I do not want them to be sluts!! But there might be a little bit more fantasies ;) maybe...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Degrassi characters or anything!

**A/N:**I wanted to thank all my reviewers indivdually but my computer is being a bitch and won't let it show up! So Thanks soo much to all my reviewers!! I Really appreciate it thank you!!

**Chapter 2  
Realizations**

**Marco's POV**  
  
What he has a crush on me? I can't believe it. Well I guess that means he doesn't think my ass looks big in these jeans! Wait what am I thinking? I so don't have a big butt, hey I like that song ...I like big butts and I can't... Omg he's walking away I gotta stop him! His legs are so sexy I wonder how they would look with his pants off. I wonder how he will look with all his clothes off and me on top of ...Marco stop talking to yourself in you're head!  
  
**Regular POV**  
  
Before Dylan could take more than five feet down the hall Marco grabbed his hand.  
  
"Dylan I lied. I really like you," Marco said in a hurried voice. Dylan smiled and placed his hand on the curve of Marco's back and slightly pulled him forward and said "That's great, but can I ask you a question?"  
  
"S-sure...I - I mean ya of course you can," Marco stuttered unsure of what Dylan was gonna ask.  
  
Now Dylan with his left arm still on Marco's back placed his right hand gently on Marco's cheek and looking Marco in the eyes whispered softly "Can I kiss you?" Instead of replying with words Marco wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and was gently pulling him downwards then their lips only millimeters apart and...  
  
"AWWW that is too cute!" They heard Spinners voice screech in an ever so feminine style. Marco and Dylan quickly broke apart and looked to their right where the voice came from and their stood Spinner and Paige. Paige was giving Spinner a what-the-hell sorta look.  
  
"Spinner...?" Dylan questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What? It wasn't me! It was Paige! I so do not speak in a high pitched feminine voice!" Spinner replied with one hand on his hip and in a high pitched feminine voice.  
  
"Ugh ok Spin," Marco replied.  
  
"What, you don't believe me? I ..."  
  
"Spin hun lets just go YOU have disturbed them enough already," Paige cut in and pulled Spinner away with her down the hall.  
  
"Anyways, where were we?" asked Dylan. "Right here..." and they resumed their previous position and their lips met very softly somewhat angelic like, lip over lip with tiny pecks overlapping, it was an innocent kiss. Both of their hearts were beating fast and they could feel an electrical vibe forming between them. Never had either of them felt so much pleasure in a simple kiss. Then once again they were interrupted but this time by the bell. So, they departed and went their separate ways.

* * *

As Marco made his way to class he was happy! Dylan and he had just kissed! Then reality struck him as he continued making his way down the hall feeling the disgusted stares glaring at him, he could hear whispers and people hissing "Fag" or "Homo" he even heard someone snicker behind him "I wonder if his parents know, someone should seriously tell them like honestly he needs help it's just..."  
  
Marco then began to think over what just happened during one lunch hour. First the embarrassing zoned out scene which caused him to fall on the floor, then the big butt jean incident and then the marvelous kiss. But what if his parents found out! They kissed right in the hall anyone could have walked by, actually lots of people probably did! Now the whole school would know he's gay...what if he got beat up like at the park...what if someone called his parents...why couldn't he just like girls?!!  
  
He couldn't handle it anymore, instead of going to class Marco ran into the boys washroom and into a stall. He quickly locked the door and leaned against the left wall and slid down into a sitting position with his arms wrapped around his knees. A tear slid down his cheek which only frustrated Marco even more. He cursed at himself for crying "Fuck! Why do I have to be such a fag?"  
  
He tried to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't so his sobs echoed throughout the washroom. Then the toilet flushed in the stall next door...

* * *

**A/N:** _**If i get at least 8 NEW reviews i will post the next chapter up for tomorrow :) ...8 is not alot to ask..is it? O ya, I know the Spinner part was weird but i was too lazy to go back and fix it! srry guys :)**_


	3. A Friend's Always There

**My dear readers:** I know that in my last chapter i said that if i got at least 8 reviews i would post chapter 3 the next day but unfortunetly whenever i tried to log in -HTTP Server Error- appeared. I am sooo sorry i couldn't log in until today! Please forgive me!:(

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I have no money so don't sue me!  
  
**Reviews:** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me and give me a boost of confidence! So thank you all! Thanks to: girl- with-the-halo, bud, darkstar, and BishonenMarco, Paine, kaitlin, virgo-of-swords, and actvist17!!! If I forgot anyone I am sorry!  
  
**shaydra:** You think Marco and Dylan are moving a bit quickly? Hmm but they only kissed and as mentioned in the story it was an innocent kiss meaning no tongue! Anyways thanks for the review I really appreciate it! :)  
  
**Eclipsed:** In your review you mentioned that in my story Marco's emotions switch really fast. Let me explain that to you. Ok he's all happy because Dylan and he kissed then as he walks down the halls it all comes back to him. The misery he's going though, all the changes that happened in his life because he is gay! And that just sucked the happiness right out of him. Thank you for being honest by giving me honest constructive criticism. :)

**SnOwBuNnY1:** _**ok first of all if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all! I do appreciate honest constructive criticism that will help improve my story but yours was just plain mean and a major putdown! So if you think that I write so badly then STOP READING my fanfic!**_

****

**Chapter 3**

**A Friend's Always There **

Marco held in his breath and muffled his sobs, he heard the person walk out of the stall and proceed towards the sink. When water was running Marco let out a breath just realizing that he hadn't been breathing. Who was that person? Please let the person leave please please please, Marco inwardly begged. Then he heard the sharp footsteps come closer to his stall, he held his breath again, by this time he had stopped crying and was severely terrified that the stranger would find out who he was. There was a tap on his stall door and Marco still in his fetal position lowered his head to his knees in hope of becoming invisible.  
  
"Marco, is that you?"..."Marco I know it's you"..."Open this door now!"  
  
"Just go away," Marco replied to the very familiar voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"Marco listen to me open the door now!!" yelled the voice.  
  
By this time Marco's emotions were disheveled and were entwining with each other and at this moment he had become outraged! Why couldn't people just leave him alone! If they weren't being homophobes and calling him names they were being overprotective and smothering him with worried conversation and looks! Marco stood up quickly and flung the stall door open! And there right in front of him stood Spinner.  
  
"Spinner, go away" Marco hissed.

"No. Marco what's wrong, are you ok?" Spinner asked noticing Marco's red eyes and the dried tear streaks running along his face.  
  
"I'm fine," Marco replied as he walked towards the sink and splashed cold water on his face.  
  
"Marco, you are obviously not fine. I could hear you crying." Spinner stated.  
  
"Spin..."Marco inwardly questioned if he should tell Spinner everything. He really needed someone to confide in, someone that would understand but was Spinner that person? "It's nothing, I have to go to class I'm already late"  
  
Spinner grabbed Marco by placing his hands on Marco's shoulders "Talk to me," he demanded.

Marco suddenly broke down "I can't be me! Spin I hate who I am! Why do I have to be like this it's wrong it's gross its unnatural!" By now Marco was sobbing again. Spinner surprised at seeing Marco so distressed pulled him close into a caring embrace.  
  
"Dude, don't cry. Everything's going to be ok."  
  
"No...It won't. I'm....gonna...have to tell my parents soon...everyone hates me...someone should just kill me..." Marco choked between sobs  
  
Spinner gently patted Marco's back in a soothing matter, and then after Marco's sobs seemed to subside Spinner gently pushed him away and shook his shoulders. "Marco, listen to me! Look at me." Marco lifted his head looking Spinner in the eyes revealing his glazed eyes from crying filled strongly with sadden emotions. "I understand how you feel. Life a bitch but you just gotta get through it, believe me everything's going to get better and don't say everyone hates you cause you have us you're friends me, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy and the list goes on, who cares about those idiots that hate you they are not worth crying over! O ya and there's Dylan he obviously doesn't hate you."  
  
"Dylan..."Marco whispered and for a moment was happy but then a sad expression took over his face. "I don't wanna talk about him". Marco didn't know why but he just didn't want to talk about Dylan.  
  
"What? What did Dylan do?!" Spinner snapped.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
Marco leaned into Spinner and Spinner once again embraced him soothingly with a worried expression on his face.  
  
**SPINNER'S POV**

I get Marco and how life sucks for him I know how people treat him how they talk about him and vandalize his stuff, but isn't he over reacting? No he isn't. He has a right to be like this if I were him I'd probably break down too. What did Dylan do to him? Well whatever he did I'm gonna find out and I'LL GET HIM FOR MAKING MARCO LIKE THIS!!!

* * *

_**A/N:** **I was going to stop here but I decided to make the chapter longer! It would have been a good ending though but... i thought that you guys being sucha good reviewers deserve more to read.**_

* * *

As Dylan headed towards his locker at the end of the day he noticed Spinner leaning against it_.--What's he want? Maybe asking for advice on how to seduce my sister lol stupid kid--_

"Hey Gavin," Dylan greeted him.

"My name is Spinner." Spinner growled as he moved away from Dylan's locker.

"Woaw what's your problem?" Dylan questioned as he opened his locker and took some books out to put in his backpack.

"You are! Now tell me did you do anything to Marco?" Spinner hissed.

"Huh, Spin what are you talking about" Dylan questioned as he closed his locker,

"You know what I am talking about!" Spinner yelled and pushed Dylan against his locker.

"Spinner calm down people are starting to stare," Dylan warned, he could have easily knocked Spinner out with a few punches but didn't want to hurt him. Besides Spinner was not only his sister's boyfriend but was usually a really nice guy.

"I was a real jerk when Marco told me he was gay and now I owe it to him. I won't let anyone hurt him, not even you! So I just want you to answer honestly did you do ANYTHING to upset Marco?"

"No, I didn't we just kissed is that what you're pissed about? You saw us in the hall and you thought it was cute. Are you pissed because you like Mar..." Dylan replied but was unable to finish because Spinner interrupted.

"Oh, that wasn't me! Umm ok sorry man I just wanted to make sure cause...ya making sure it wasn't something else besides the obvious shit ok well ya." Spinner babbled not making much sense he was a bit taken back when Dylan had said they had kissed because it made him realize that he was being an imbecile. _--How could I be so stupid by accusing Dylan of hurting Marco? It is beyond obvious that Dylan cares for Marco! Gosh I'm stupid!--_

"What are you talking about? Let go of me. What's wrong with Marco?" Dylan said in a worried voice as Spinner let go of him not realizing he still had Dylan roughly against the locker.

"Well I was in the washroom and I found him...

* * *

Marco was making his way down the hall with Ellie. Before he and Dylan departed after lunch Dylan had told him that he would give him a drive home. It had barely been three hours and Marco already had an urge to see Dylan. Marco began to remember how Ellie reacted only an hour ago when he told her that he and Dylan had kissed. She had been very happy for him of course she should very little emotion as usual. She didn't fail to tell him that it was not surprising that they had kissed because it was obvious to everyone except themselves that each of them had fallen for each other when they first laid eyes on the other that weekend when they all went to the beach. Marco had simply rolled his eyes and told her she over exaggerated. 

"Tell me again why I am walking with you to Dylan's locker," Ellie grumbled at Marco.

"Because I don't want to walk alone and even though Sean's waiting at the other end of the school you enjoy my company," Marco just wanted someone to walk with him because if Dylan wasn't at his locker he didn't want to make it obvious to everyone by standing alone that he was waiting for Dylan

"Ya right, hey isn't that Spinner?" Ellie pointed towards Dylan's locker at the end of the hall.

Marco squinted and saw Spinner let go of Dylan which only seconds ago was forcing him against the locker. What was going on? Were Spinner and Dylan fighting? Was Spinner telling Dylan about his little break down in the washroom? This couldn't be happening Dylan can't know about that! Marco, with his mind in frenzy started running down the hall towards Spinner and Dylan.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review :) o and in the next chapter there will be lots of Marco and Dylan. Well that is if you guys want more Marco and Dylan and should the next chapter be their date? Any suggestions for the next chapter are welcomed. _**


	4. Words Slip Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything leave me alone!

**A/N :** Hey Everyone like I mentioned in a review I sent myself (because I was unable to log in grrr) I am aware that I over reacted. I was just a bit emotional because I just found out that someone close to me passed away. --sigh-- Anyways if I was my regular self I probably would have NOT posted that!!! And all you people are right! I write for me and as long as I have fun writing it doesn't matter what other people think! But yes I do appreciate those of you who like my story because that means I have people to write for and it makes me happy! I am soo happy that there are so many of you who like my story :) Well enough about this! **Here is chapter 4! Read, Enjoy, & Review **

THANKS TO ALL U SUPPORTIVE PEOPLE OUT THERE! HUGS TO ALL OF U!

PEOPLE WHO ARE MEAN....GO....NVRM LOL BUT ALL UR REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED OR LAUGHED AT!

This was going to be 2 chapters! But I joined them together because I made you guys wait too long! And because of me being stupid before :)

**Chapter 4**

**Words Slip out**

Ellie saw the mixture of worry and fear on Marco's face as he ran off down the hall. She quickly followed his lead wondering what was happening.

"...finally got to him you know? All this shit he has to go through..." Spinner was saying when Marco appeared next to him.

"Hey guys," he managed to say while trying to catch his breath from running down the hall.

"Marco, are you ok?" Dylan asked with severe worry in his voice.

"Umm, I gotta go," Spinner quickly interjected and was about to take off when Marco grabbed his arm.

"Spin, you told him didn't you?" Marco whispered.

"Told him? Told him what?" Marco gave Spin this evil look. "Oh that well ya I did..."

"Spin how could you!" Marco thrust Spinners arm away and yelled, his voice cracking with anger. "You said you understood! You walked me to class and told me that you would always be there for me! It was all a lie wasn't it? So now you can go around telling people how pathetic I am!"

"Marco, I ..." Spin was unable to finish.

"Whatever Spin, just go away" Marco interrupted with a look of defeat.

"Marco!" Spin pleaded hoping he could get Marco to let him explain.

"Go away," Macro repeated. Spinner noticed the hate glazing in Marco's eyes so he stepped back a few steps then walked away. He felt as if he had been shattered in pieces. _-- I really screwed up this time! Fuck!--  
_  
Ellie stood there quietly and unnoticed throughout this entire ordeal she was confused with what had just happed. "Marco what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing Ellie,"  
  
"You'll tell me later," Ellie stated and Marco knew very well that he would end up telling Ellie about his little break down because she would manage to get it out of him and besides he told her everything and he was already planning on telling her this. Marco felt uneasy now, what would Dylan say what would he do?  
  
Dylan stood there unsure of what to do or say after witnessing a good friendship torn apart. He would discuss this later with Marco for now he decided to continue with the day and change the subject.  
  
"So Ellie you need a drive home?" Dylan asked and saw relief in Marco's eyes.  
  
"No, it's ok Sean's waiting for me at the other end of the school I only walked here with Marco because he is..."  
  
"OK bye Ellie. Sean should be very worried about you" Marco interrupted with a sign of dismissal in his voice.  
  
"Bye guys have fun!" Ellie replied happily._ --humph! Marco just dismisses me, he is so rude! It's not like I was going to say something to embarrass him...hmm wait I was .Well he better tell me what all that with Spinner was about.--___

* * *

Marco sat in Dylan's car feeling very uncomfortable. Did Dylan think he was pathetic now? Did he see him as a little kid who couldn't deal with the norm of daily life?  
  
"Marco," Dylan's voice freed Marco from his worried thoughts. "Where are we going?" Dylan smiled.  
  
"Oh" Marco blushed. He and Dylan had already kissed and have been friends for a while now so they should be comfortable around each other, but there were moments when Marco couldn't help but feel nervous. Moments when had to fight the natural instinct to stutter and keep his cheeks at minimal blushing if that was even possible. After a few minutes he would be calm though Dylan always had that odd effect on him. "I-I thought y-you were just driving me home?"  
  
Dylan put the key into the ignition and started to back out of the parking spot. "Well, I could do that if you really want to get rid of me or we can go hang out somewhere," replied Dylan with a teasing smile.  
"Hmm well I do think that you are pretty boring," Marco teased not surprised at how relaxed he was now feeling "but if we go somewhere maybe you can prove me wrong".  
  
"Funny," Dylan smiled. "So, I know we just got out of School but wanna go catch a movie? Wait do you have homework?" 

"Oh shit I forgot about homework," Marco groaned. "I have a huge test tomorrow and I gotta do the work" Marco suddenly felt stupid of how he had just put homework in the way of a real date with Dylan.  
  
"Hey no prob you can come over my house and we can study together." Dylan replied with mischief in his voice and a slight wink of his eye.

* * *

An hour later Marco and Dylan were in the Michelchucks living room laughing, while their books lay abandoned on the kitchen table. They had done homework for about ten mintues then decided that they rather go to the couch and watch TV, which is another way to say they wanted to make- out.  
  
It started with kisses similar to the one they shared in the school hall earlier that day, but quickly changed course when the innocent part of the kissed diminished as Dylan's tongue required entrance to Marco's mouth and Marco granted that entrance. They both loved the feeling of their tongues entwining and stroking. The kiss was starting to get very intense as Dylan's hands began to wander under Marco's shirt and they both moaned into each others mouth. Their breaths were beginning to quicken as Dylan leaned over on top of Marco and their bodies touched. From there they decided to take it easy and slow down even though they both wanted more they knew it was too soon. Therefore their kiss slowly came to an end and instead they began conversing about random subjects. This caused them to become closer as they learned new stuff about each other both serious and hilarious.  
  
After Dylan's laughter subsided he decided to bring a very important subject up." So, Marco...about you and Spinner," Dylan began in a more serious tone. "He really didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Do you think I'm pathetic?" Marco asked surprising Dylan.  
  
"Pathetic? Marco, no of course not. I understand. I went threw all that when I first came out and I know it's hard I had a few break downs too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now I think Spinner was just worried about you. I don't think he meant any harm and I doubt he is going to go around telling everyone, because he's your friend and it's obvious that he cares about you."  
  
"You're right. I just overreacted. I'll apologize tomorrow."  
  
"Good," Dylan smiled because he had seceded in patching up an almost broken friendship. Dylan wrapped his right arm around Marco's shoulder gently pulling him closer. Marco snuggled in closer and they both sat silently watching TV. It was a companionable silence, very comforting. That silence was ruined barely fifteen minutes later as Paige barged threw the front door.  
  
"Dylan!" she yelled as she came storming into the living room. "You could never believe how cheerleading practice went it was horr--awww how cute," Paige stopped in mid-sentence as she eyed Dylan sitting on the couch watching TV with a very asleep Marco leaning against him. "So, you guys together finally? I mean this whole friendship thing between you guys since we all went to the beach lasted way too long!"  
  
"Paige be quiet I'm trying to watch TV," Dylan snapped. _--But really I'm just annoyed that you interrupted me from this companionable silence--  
_  
"How rude! Well you should wake him up mom might be home soon." Paige replied as she walked out of the room with a flick of her hair.  
  
Dylan looked down at Marco. He looked so peaceful and Dylan hated having to wake him up, but it would be a bit uncomfortable if his parents found him like this and also his arm that was around Marco was getting numb. Dylan suddenly had the impulse to wake Marco up with a kiss, so he gently inched his arm away from under Marco and leaned over to peck his lips sweetly. What happened next Dylan would have never expected, Marco moaned slightly against Dylan's lips with sleep lingering in his voice "S-s-spinner...?"

* * *

**A/N :_ooooo wats gonna happen next...hmm y did Marco say that? What will Dylan do? And Spinner? hmmm lol well i'm not gonna tell u! lol u just gotta wait then read._**

_**Hoped u ppl liked that :) Chapter 5 should be up by wednesday at the latest! review plzz!**_


	5. Thinking, Remembering, & Groping

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME!**

**A/N:** I am soooooo sorry that I took so long to update!! It's just my comp or maybe its this site that hates me! It never lets me login :( grrrrr I was so frustrated and pissed off! Anyways here's chapter 5 **read, enjoy,** and **review!**

**sorry for the spelling mistakes and stuff like that.**

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers!!_**

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 5  
Thinking, Remembering, & Groping**

It had been three months since Dylan and Marco had shared their first kiss. Everything had changed during the three months; many couples had broken up others gotten together. Everyone's emotions were going up and down like a rollercoaster, but there were some mingling around Degrassi that couldn't be happier.  
  
Dylan stood by the front doors waiting for Marco as he watched the dark puffy clouds signifying rain anytime soon. Dylan frowned of all days why did it have to rain today? His mind then drifted in thought of the happy couples of Degrassi.  
  
Two of them were of course Paige and Spinner, they were still as sweet as ever with the "honey bee" this and "honey bee" that. This could also be considered nauseating by some, but what did everyone expect? They were perfect for each other...or were they?  
  
Then there's Ellie and Shawn...what could be said about them? They were together; still happy they certainly had a steady relationship with a bright future.  
  
Then of course there was Dylan and Marco. **(1)** They had officially passed the one month probation period of dating and were now considered a steady couple as today was their **(2)** third month anniversary of dating. When people saw them together they could see the strong chemistry and the happiness in each other's eyes. They were always gazing at each other, holding hands, and kissing innocently when they thought people weren't looking or sometimes they didn't even care that people saw them. They were sweet together; just hopefully they wouldn't start calling each other "honey bee" for then the world would come to an end of terror! Dylan and Marco would surely last long as a couple...or would they?  
  
Dylan was tired of waiting. Where could Marco be? He was the type of person to always be on time. With much haste Dylan went through the front doors of Degrassi and there coming down the hall was Marco with an arm draped around his shoulders and that arm belonged to Spinner. Seeing Spinners arm draped around Marco instantly reminded Dylan of an event that happened three months ago.

_****_

_**Flash back  
**_  
_ There lips touched and Marco moaned against Dylan's lips "S-s-spinner...?"  
  
"Marco?" Dylan questioned  
  
"Dylan! I thought you were umm never mind," Marco replied in a hurried voice. "You thought I was Spinner? Why? IS there something going on or something that went on that you haven't told me?" Dylan was starting to get angry.  
  
"No! Nothing!" Marco quickly replied then stood up.  
  
Dylan gave him a skeptical look "Then why did you say Spinner's name?"  
  
Marco in return wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck as a sign of affection. Marco wasn't sure what to say he had no idea why he had said Spinners name when he felt soft lips overlapping his own.  
  
"Dylan seriously I like you a lot and I guess I just said Spinner's name because we were just talking about him before I fell asleep". All he knew was that Dylan was the one he cared for and that he had to somehow reassure Dylan. There were no words Marco could speak to give that reassurance, so he simply kissed Dylan with sweetness that took Dylan's breath away and he couldn't question Marco again_.  
  
**_End of flash back_**

Both Marco and Spinner were laughing. After Marco had apologized for getting angry at Spinner three months ago and after Spinner apologized for letting words slip out of his mouth and explaining that he meant no harm and was only **worried **about Marco because he **cared** about him, they had immediately become close friends again. So now there they were standing in front of Dylan laughing about something unknown.  
  
"Hey Dylan, sorry I kept you waiting it's just stupid Spin here came to get some notes from me and then" Marco stopped and resumed laughing again "He slipped on the wet floor! You should have seen him he landed on his ass!"  
  
Dylan mentally pictured seeing Spinner fall in slow motion and couldn't help but laugh. Spinners arm was still draped over Marco's shoulders so Dylan glared at him and then at Spinners arm. Spinner noticed Dylan's glaring and laughed.  
  
"Ooo Marco I think your boyfriend is jealous," Spinner mocked.  
  
"Jealous? Jealous of what?" laughed Marco looking Spinner up and down.  
  
"Ouch man that hurt! He's jealous of me of course look he's giving me the evil eye!"  
  
"I am not jealous. I'm just uncomfortable watching you grope my boyfriend," Dylan replied in a calm voice. Marco laughed slightly then moved away from Spinner letting Spinner arm slide of his shoulders.  
  
"Aww come on Dylan I was just helping him cause when the idiot fell he twisted his ankle," Marco replied.  
  
"Groping? Dude you don't know the definition of groping!" Spinner teased. "I'll show you". Spinner wrapped his arm around Marcos waist with one arm pulling him close to his left side. Dylan couldn't help but laugh at the look on Marco's face. He looked half confused and half disgusted.  
  
"Very funny Spin," Marco grunted trying to get away from Spinner. "Come on Spinner let me go. Dylan and I have stuff to do"  
  
"No I like **groping **you," Spin laughed "ok fine later guys" Spinner slide his arm off Marco's waist very dramatically making sure Dylan could see what he was doing. As his hand slid down he squeezed Marco's ass then gave it a slight slap that pushed Marco towards Dylan "now that's groping, run along now children!" Spinner took off quickly down the hall laughing, Marco and Dylan couldn't help but notice that there seemed nothing wrong with Spinners twisted ankle. -

--_Why did it feel right to have my arm around Marco? Why did it make me feel hot when I touched his ass? No I can't be thinking this! This isn't possible it did not feel right and I did not feel hot! I was just playing to piss off Dylan. Yup that's it and it was fun to...but why would I want to piss off Dylan? And why did I pretend my ankle got twisted?--_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**  
**(1)** Around here if a couple has been dating for a month there are actually considered a (steady) couple because before that we consider it probation period a time where they are just getting to know each other and stuff blahblahblah I no it's kind of stupid but ya lol  
  
**(2)** Once a couple has reached their third month of dating they are considered a steady and serious couple. So we make a big deal out of it. I wonder if it's like that only around here.

**_ I know this chapter suck! Sorry ppl! It's just i had a writers block for chapter 5 and 6 grrrrr anyways plzz review! COME-ON GUYS REVIEW!!!! :) _**

**__**


	6. Questioning Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N:** Thank you all my reviewers! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! You guys say such nice things and it just gives me a nice boost of confidence! So thanks to :-

crazygurl118, BishonenMarco,Bridget N formerly jigglychu,Chace, and Starry-Eyez888!! Thanks thanks thanks !! :)

(If I forgot anyone i am sorry!)

Everyone here is chapter 6! **Read**, **Enjoy**, & **Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
Questioning Thoughts**

Paige followed her brother around the house; she was acting like his shadow and wouldn't go away. Dylan was getting really annoyed.  
  
"Paige, stop!" Dylan turned around and snapped at his sister. He was trying to get ready for his date. There was stuff he needed to do.  
  
"NO!" She laughed. "You have to tell me where you are going."  
  
"I told you I have a date with Marco!" Dylan sighed. _--Honestly Paige is so annoying.--  
_  
"Ya but its only 4:00 and you are getting ready to go. You always go on dates later. School just finished like half an hour ago" Paige stated with her usual confidence swaying with each word she said.  
  
"SO? Maybe I just want to spend more time with him that usual," Dylan added.  
  
"Ya cause it's you 3rd month anniversary of dating. I know you're hiding something from me Dylan Michalchuk! And look you are taking your backpack! Hello I can see you answer me!" Paige waved her hand in front of Dylan's face as he flung his backpack on.  
  
"FINE!!!" Dylan yelled in frustration. He'd do anything to make Paige shut up and leave him alone.  
  
Paige smiled evilly. - _-I always get my way! Muhahahaha! I'm so perfect! I'm the best hahaha ! -- _

_

* * *

_   
  
As soon as Spinner got home he threw himself on the couch turned the TV on and opened a bag of chips. It didn't take long for his eyelids to get heavy and for him to fall fast asleep and his mind fell into a comforting dream.  
  
About an hour later the phone rang. Spinner moaned as the ringing of the phone slowly woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall it was only 4:15pm. He turned over on the couch. Spinner refused to get the phone he just wanted to go back to sleep back to his dream...now that Spinner was awake he couldn't remember all the details of his dream.

This bothered him because he had a feeling that it was a really good dream. Spinner began to concentrate, searching his mind for even the slightness memory of the dream. Then it began to unfold, it became clear to him that in his dream he had been kissing someone. It wasn't a regular kiss but one that was intense and demanding. He was on top of that someone and they were both naked. Their breaths were husky and they swallowed each others moans as they kissed. The skin of the person was soft, the body lean and yet well built and the hair was as dark as the night sky. --Wait that can't be right. I only dream about Paige and Paige is blonde and totally different from the person in the dream. Hey the person didn't have boobs! WTF!! ok calm down in dreams you only see black and white, right? That's why Paige's hair was dark. And dreams are always messed up.--Spinner smiled triumphantly believing that he had solved the mystery. Yet deep inside Spinner knew he was missing out on something, a very important detail about the person in his dream.  
  
The phone rang again probably for the twentieth time. Wouldn't that person give up? Honestly after a few rings the person is suppose to get the point **A-** no one is home or **B-** they don't want to pick up the phone. The only person he knew that was so demanding like that was Paige. _- - omg Paige!--_Spinner quickly scrambled off the couch and picked up the phone. _-- wait until I tell Paige that I had a dream about her. --  
_  
"Hello?"

"Honeybee what took you so long? Oh never mind you were probably sleeping honestly you are so lazy! Well you can't believe this Dylan is like the sweetest guy ever. I just got it out of him where he is taking Marco..."

Spinner didn't hear the rest of her rambling, when she had said Marco's name the world stopped. He remembered his dream clearly it all came back to him in the form of a huge flash back. The person he was with, the person that made his heart flutter, made him moan in pleasure it wasn't Paige. Spin dropped the phone in shock. _- - It was Marco...I like Marco Del Rossi- -_

_

* * *

_  
Marco slid his hand into Dylan's much larger hand as they walked to Dylan's car. "So, it's kind of early where are we going?" Marco asked. Dylan looked down at Marco as he held the car door open for him. He could see the joy in Marco's eyes the joy and caring that always were noticeable in him when he was around Dylan.  
  
Dylan inwardly sighed. Marco had made it obvious that it was he, Dylan Michalchuck that Marco cared for. So, why was Dylan so worried? One word came to mind '_Spinner_'. Dylan began to focus on stuff he had ignored in the past. The way Spinners expression always looked when Marco gets angry at him. It was as if his heart had just been broken. The way Spinner was way over protective of Marco and just earlier at school how he held Marco and touched him. Even though Dylan knew that Spinner was only doing that to bug him he also knew that there was a secret going on and Dylan promised himself that he would find out.  
  
Once they were both seated in the car Marco asked "Dylan is there something wrong?" Dylan ran his fingers through Marco's hair; he liked doing that because his hair was so soft it fascinated him. He liked everything about Marco. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he kissed, the way he was so good at just being Marco.  
  
"No," Dylan replied.

"Then why were you totally zoned out before?" Marco questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I was not," Dylan smiled still toiling with Marco's hair.

"Ya you were," Marco smiled back "I said that it's early and we never go on dates this early and I asked you where we were going and you didn't answer"

"Oh, sorry. Well I'll tell you where we're going if you kiss me," Dylan teased.

Marco gently pecked Dylan's lips and was going to kiss him deeper but he quickly pulled back as Spinner's face flashed in his mind. _-- have I just been imagining that I was kissing Spinner? No, this can't be happening! I don't like Spinner that way!-- _Marco smiled sweetly. "You'll get the rest of that kiss once you tell me where we're going".

Dylan stuck out his lower lip and pretended to pout. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait until we get there because it's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really like this chapter. hmm... anyways where do you people think Dylan is taking Marco? What is the surprise? Well I started chapter 6 but I want to change some things i don't really like it! So if you have any suggestions for chapter 6 they are very welcomed. 

o ya I plan on making chapter 6...umm what's a good word? Romantic. maybe? Should there be a **Sex Scene** in the next chapter? Say **YES** or **NO**. I have never written a sex scene before so I might not be good at it but if you guys want one I'll try! :)

People please Review!! I got 5 reviews for the last chapter so can i get at least 8 this time :( please review it makes me happy see --- :) And if I see more reviews it will make me work faster on chapters. **Remember suggestions are welcomed!!!!**


	7. Surprise Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all my reviewers!!

**Thank you's 2 :** MikoHanyou152, BishonenMarco,kaiti, Remora, VixenDragon16, AdamoRuggierosgurl2003, Bridget N formerly jigglychu, dylanlover, Read300300, becca, Starry-Eyez888 !!!! Thanx guys! !!

**_Everyone here is chapter 7!! Read, Enjoy, and Review!! _**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Surprise Revealed**

****

A surprise? Marco smiled. Dylan could be so sweet sometimes. It was their 3rd month anniversary and even though to many it was no big deal it meant a lot to Marco and he didn't know that it meant a lot to Dylan but obviously it did considering he had set up a surprise for him. They had been on the highway for almost two hours and Marco read the signs trying to find clues of where they were headed, but he was bad with directions and didn't find the name of these towns familiar.  
  
"Dylan we've been driving for over two hours, just tell me where we are going," Marco pouted.

"No," Dylan smiled. "You have your cell right? You should call your mom and tell her you'll be home really late."

"What time will we be back?"

"I don't know"

"Please tell me where we're going, " Marco stuck his lower lip out and inwardly smiled as he saw Dylan glance over at him and looked like he was going to cave in. Dylan just couldn't resist those puppy brown eyes!

"No," Dylan laughed "You can't get me this time!"  
  
As they drove on Marco fell deep into thought. Why was it that when he had kissed Dylan Spinners face appeared in his mind? Did Marco have feelings for Spinner that were stronger than just friendship? There was that time months ago when Marco had said Spinners name when Dylan kissed him was that a sign?  
  
_ --I can't like spinner he is straight and not only that...he is well he's Spinner. Ok let me focus. Whenever I'm around Spinner how do I feel? I feel normal. When ever I'm around Dylan how do I feel? I feel a special sort of normal, I feel all giddy and happy and when we kiss my heart starts beating faster just by being near him I feel... I feel I don't know I just feel different. With Spinner it's not like that. I mean I feel happy but there's no invisible electric vibe, no urge to kiss him and hold him and feel him...I don't think? That's when it hit Marco. I have a strong connection with Dylan strong feelings and emotions maybe I'm ...no I can't be...well maybe I am...I'm in love with Dylan. But what's with Spinner? It can't be normal to kiss your boyfriend and see your friends face. I guess I have a little crush on Spinner, but that's ok because I am in love with Dylan! Dylan is everything to me and I would never ever replace him with someone else never! - -  
_  
Dylan glanced sideways to Marco; he could tell that he was in deep thought and totally daydreaming.  
  
_ --Dylan I don't know if you feel the same way about me but I just have to tell you this. I Love You Dylan Michalch...--  
  
_ "Marco," Marco heard Dylan's voice call from a distance, then realized that it wasn't from a distance it was from right next to him_. --geez I was totally zoned out--  
_  
"Ya? Are we there yet?" Marco wined in a childlike manner.  
  
Dylan laughed "Almost, pay attention to the signs and it will tell you where we are going".  
  
"Ok, I don't see any signs I'm looking...still looking...nothing....o there's one!!" Dylan laughed at Marco's childlike behavior. Marco squinted and saw that the sign read NIAGARA FALLS 15km "Omi God! It says Niagara Falls!! Are we going to Niagara Falls?!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dylan just smiled glad at seeing a very excited Marco sitting next to him; it made him happy just to know that Marco was happy.

When they first arrived they had to find parking, which in a place like this that was filled with tourist finding parking was not an easy task. After finally paying twenty dollars for a parking spot they were both starving, since it was past their dinner time. Dylan had this all planned out and took Marco to a very nice restaurant.  
  
Once at the restaurant they sat facing each other. The lighting was dim and everything was cozy and romantic. Every table had a beautiful centerpiece made out of class that looked like crystal and in the middle of the crystal- like glass was a single white candle. Everything about this restaurant was perfect. The food was good too. It was a bit awkward being in a restaurant like this when you are only teenagers, but all the same it was different and romantic.

!!!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!!!!!!!  
  
After they ate it was already nine o'clock so they decided it was time to see the falls, now there they stood under the shinning full moon, hands entwined staring at Niagara Falls.  
  
"Dylan, why'd you bring me here?" Marco asked with a smile.  
  
"Well a while back when we were walking you saw a poster advertising Niagara Falls or something and you said that you wondered how the Falls looked up close because you never got the chance to see them," Dylan replied.  
  
"You remember that? But you told me that it was no big deal and that I could see water if I turned the tap on," Marco said still smiling.  
  
"Ya well I knew you would like to see it. You do right?" Dylan questioned with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Of course I've always wanted to come here," Marco replied quickly and pecked Dylan on the lips then turned around to look at the falls again.  
  
Marco didn't think anything could be more perfect. It wasn't just the setting. It wasn't just the marvelous falls that had different colors of light shinning on it making the whole scenario more romantic. It wasn't the fact that someone had planned all this out and drove him from Toronto to Niagara Falls to make him happy and feel special. It was the fact that this person was Dylan. Dylan Michalchuk the guy he was in love with.  
  
_ -- Should I tell Dylan? No, what if he doesn't feel the same way? Then I'd just ruin everything! But I want to tell him so bad I want to tell him then have him wrap him arms around me and tell me that he loves me to, but that might not happen. He might I donno he might..." --  
_  
"Dylan..."Marco began.

"Ya?"

"Dylan I- I – well I umm ..." --_ I love you! Just say it you idiot!--_

"What is it?" Dylan gave a worried expression.

"I just want to say thanks. Thanks for bringing me here and doing all this for me it's great. You're great." --_ and I love you!.. Stupid stupid stupid! I should have just said it!--_

"Don't have to thank me I wanted to bring you here. And Marco...I would understand if..." Dylan wasn't sure if he should tell Marco. For the longest time he had loved him probably from the first time they met but that couldn't be possible love at first site? That was so corny. He had to tell him though it didn't matter if he didn't feel the same way as long as he had Marco it didn't matter. Dylan wrapped both arms around Marco's waste and pulling him close. They just stood there staring into each others eyes. "Marco, I love you".  
  
Dylan's stomach quenched and he felt nauseous, what if Marco turned away. What if it was too early for this after all Marco was younger than him, what if...?  
  
"Dylan I love you to," Marco replied. His heart was fluttering and he felt so happy. Dylan loved him he loved him and it was just perfect. Dylan felt the same way, hearing Marco say that he loved him made his day, no it made his week no month....no life.  
  
They both fell into a passionate kiss right there where anyone could see them. They were so involved in the kiss that they totally forgot where they were and Dylan began to slide his hands underneath Marco's shirt and was gently stroking his back as his tongue devoured Marco's mouth. They were both losing breath but didn't care to pull apart...until they heard a voice filled with anger yell "Marco! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry there is no Sex scene in this chapter like alot of you guys said you wanted!! I planed on it but things changed as i started writting ! plzz forgive me :( 

Anyways I am done the next chapter it just needs a few finishing touches! If you guys are good reviewers I will post it by Thursday! :)

**__**

**_P.S : Hey guys!! I can't tell you when the Sex Scene is gonna happen cuz it will just ruin the story if i tell you now! So ... in future chapters [can't tell you which one srry guys :( ] you might want to look for the story in the Rated R section!! :) o ya for those of you who dont like icky sex scenes i will put a warning when the scene starts and when it ends so u guys can still enjoy the story and just skip the part you don't like! _**


	8. Interruptions

**A/N:** Hey everyone I only got 7 reviews well thats ok ! last time i got 8 but o well! I could of been mean and not post this chapter today! But You guys deserve it so here it is! O ya thanks so much to my reviewers!!

**Thanks 2:** Bridget N, Um...I forget., Read300300, anjel919 ) , MikoHanyou152, AdamoRuggierosgurl2003, Isdule07 and if i forgot anyone i am sorry and thanks for reviewing! Here you go my reviewers have a cookie! yummy :)

Well here is chapter 8! **Read**, **Enjoy **and **Review!!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 8**

** Interruptions**

They were both losing breath, but didn't care to pull apart...until they heard a voice filled with anger yell "Marco! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dylan and Marco quickly separated.

_- - Someone here knows me omg --- _

_--Shit! How can someone here know Marco?--_  
  
They both turned and looked at who had yelled Marco's name. Marco's stomach quenched and he felt like he would throw up. Dylan was mentally freaking out what if it was Marco's dad? Their whole day would be ruined and Marco would have to come out and he wasn't ready yet.  
  
To their relief they saw a man chasing a little boy around two years old. "Marco stop right now! It's dark we have to get going or your mom will kill me". Then he snatched the toddler up and flung him over his shoulder the kid began to kick and giggle.  
  
"Daddy said **'what the hell'** I telling mommy" the child laughed.  
  
Marco (not the little kid Marco) sighed in relief; he had been stupid to think that someone here knew him.  
  
"I almost pissed my pants! I thought it was your dad or someone like that, but that's stupid he doesn't even know you're here and that little kid is funny," Dylan laughed. Marco after getting over the relief started laughing to, but inside he was annoyed that thier kiss had been interrupted.   
  
"We should check out some of the tourist sites they have lots of that kind of stuff here like those fake haunted houses and those Ripley's Believe it or Not stuff," Dylan suggested.

"Ya that would be cool, but can we go to your car first I forgot my jean jacket there and my wallets in it?"  
  
"You don't need you wallet, but ya let's go to the car its getting cold I need my jacket to," Dylan replied. He saw Marco shiver slightly from the cold so he placed his arm around Marco as they walked to the car.

M&D---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------M&D

_--Marco. I like Marco no I'm not gay I'm not gay! I like Paige. Yes Paige. Paige is my girlfriend and I am madly in love with her!--  
_  
"Honeybee?" Paige questioned. They were at the Dot sitting across from each other having a nice date eating hamburgers.  
  
"Ya? What did you say?" Spinner asked. Paige had been talking (as usual) since they got there and he had ignored her the whole time. His mind was just too occupied at the moment.  
  
"You were ignoring me!" She pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry sugar cookie. I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight," Spinner replied with a flirtatious smile. --Oh _ya I'm the man that was smooth.--  
_  
"Aww you're so sweet. What happened?" Paige laughed.  
  
"What happened? I am always sweet, well when it comes to you because you no how much I love you," Spinner inwardly winced as he said the last three words. Why was he doing this? He knew he liked Marco but _...--NO I DON'T LIKE MARCO I LOVE PAIGE!--  
_  
"Oh I love you to," Then she gently pecked him on the lips.  
  
_--Besides Marco is with Dylan. And as far as anyone knows I'm still straight. Wait what am I talking about of course I am straight. Well maybe I am bisexual? I don't know.--_  
  
"So what were you saying before?" Spinner asked faking interest in his voice.  
  
"O ya! I was saying how sweet Dylan is to Marco and how perfect they are together! I mean it's their third month anniversary and he took him all the way to Niagara Falls that is so romantic! I wonder what time they will get back today and..."  
  
_--Why do I keep thinking about him? Ok Spinner face it your bisexual. No I'm Not! Yes you are! No I can't be. Yes you are. You have always liked Marco in a different way than any of the other guys and you know it!--  
  
_ "...so double date this Sunday." Paige finished.  
  
"What? With Jimmy and Hazel?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Omi God Spin you so don't listen to me! We are going on a double date this Sunday with Marco and Dylan! I mean he's my brother and it would be fun. Of course I have to talk him into it but..."  
  
"With Dylan and Marco???" Spin yelled._ --omg omg me on a date with Paige while Marco is with Dylan! No way! Marco's mine I can't just sit there and...--   
_  
"What's wrong with you! I thought you got over your whole homophobia thing!" Paige yelled and stood up.  
  
"Paige, honeybee sit down please. I was just surprised. I'm sure it will be lots of fun," _--o ya lots of fun not!--  
_  
"Good," Paige sat back down. She kissed him and Spinner felt nothing. The chemistry, the tingle, the spark whatever you call it was gone. The kiss was empty and distant.  
  
_--How am I gonna sit there and make out with Paige while the guy I like is making out with his boyfriend?--_

M&D----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------M&D

_  
  
_  
As soon as they got to the car Dylan pushed Marco against it and started ravishing Marco's neck with kisses. The parking lot had no lights and was deserted of people there were only cars parked side by side in this darkness. Marco loved the feeling of Dylan sucking along his neck, but he wanted more. He wanted Dylan on top of him he wanted to feel Dylan's body.  
  
"Dylan lets get into the car," Marco suggested as he gently pushed Dylan away. Dylan stood up straight and felt a bit rejected but understood that Marco just didn't feel like making out. He unlocked the driver's door of the car and was about to get in but Marco had something different in mind.  
  
"No, let's go in the back," Marco smiled teasingly. Dylan didn't think twice to obliged he playfully pushed Marco into the back seat of the car. Dylan got in the car right after and closed the door behind him; it was a bit cramped in there and making out would be uncomfortable but oh well.  
  
Soon enough they were both moaning and panting from being in the middle of a heavy make out session. Both of their shirts had disappeared and Dylan was on top of Marco. Their tongues battled fiercely against each other wanting, yearning, and demanding more! Dylan's fingers were expertly fondling Marco's nipples making him cringed in pleasure, while his other hand ran through Marco's hair. Meanwhile Marco's left hand was grazing down Dylan's spine sending pleasant shivers throughout his entire body. They were both hard against each other and their pants felt too tight.  
  
Marco's right hand went in-between both of their bodies and he began to gently massage Dylan's member through the fabric of his pants causing Dylan to moan. He then began to zip down the zipper on Dylan's pants and at this Dylan stopped kissing Marco and instead studied his face.  
  
"Marco..." 

"Dylan I'm ready for this I want you!" Marco began pulling down Dylan's pants. Now Dylan objected. He stopped Marco and pulled his pants back up quickly zipping up the zipper which was a bit uncomfortable considering he was still hard. He found his shirt and quickly threw it on.

"Dylan, d-don't y-you want to?" _--Don't you want me?--  
_  
"No Marco I don't," Dylan replied and quickly got out of the car leaving a stunned and rejected Marco behind.

* * *

**_A/N:_**I hope you guys liked that chapy! :) Please review and tell me what you think! Review and get a free cookie! :) cookies are yummy lol don't review and...umm.. you will be attacked by my army of bunnies! lol


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Hey guys!! I am sooooo sorry I took so long to update! :( _

_Its just that I had this terrible disease called Laziness. So please forgive me it's been like how long two weeks? Eeeek! Well my laziness disease has left me I am all better now so here is chapter 9! But wait I must thank my wonderful reviewers_**!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: **Read300300, AdamoRuggierosgurl2003, AquilaRemy, Tiff, Remora, Isdule07,Starry-Eyez888, Stitch My Mouth, anjel919, Bridget N, mary, alia and if i forgot someone sorry and thanks for reviewing!

_Thanks guys here have a cookie, and a brownie and chocolate cake yummy!_

**I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP QUICKLY SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO THINK OF A TITLE! SO I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU! PLEASE READ AND THEN IN A REVIEW LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTION FOR A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL ADD IT! :) **

**Anyways here's chapter 9!! Read, Enjoy, and Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Dylan, d-don't y-you want to?"--_don't you want me?--_

"No Marco I don't," Dylan replied and quickly got out of the car leaving a stunned Marco behind. Marco felt pain he felt rejected he felt abandoned he felt...sick and all those feelings just occurred in one second. Until he saw that Dylan got out of the car but only to get into the drivers seat. Now there he sat at the back now the feeling of abandon left and instead was replaced with confusion.

Dylan thrust the key into the ignition then placed both hands on the steering wheel slightly panting still trying to catch his breath from the previous make out session that had occurred.

As Dylan backed his car out of the parking spot he saw the hurt expression my Marco's face_.--fuck I make no sense I should explain he probably thinks...I don't know, who knows what he thinks--_

"Marco, why don't you climbed over and sit here next to me," It was more a statement than a question.

"Why?" Marco sighed as he continued buttoning up his shirt. "Where are we going?"

"Oh Marco I should have explained it's just I had to stop before I let things get to far. --_and I won't be able to stop--._You see I don't want our first time together to be in the back of my car. It's really cramped back there and you deserve a nicer place. Anyone can walk by and see us and I want our first time to be in private. I know it's stupid."

Marco's cheeks reddened_. – Dylan is just being sweet as usual. I don't want my first time to be in the back of the car but it doesn't really matter to me but if it matters to him then it matters to me— _Marco grabbed his shirt and quickly buttoned it up as he climbed over and sat on the front passenger seat. "I- I thought you didn't want me..."

Dylan placed his right hand on the inside of Marco's thigh and started rubbing then started rubbing Marco's dick through his pants. Marco cringed as his body registered the beginning of pleasure.

"Oh baby how can you even think that I don't want you? Just touching you and feeling your hands touch be turns me on." Dylan smiled then took his hand away from Marco and placed it back on the steering wheel

Marco smiled; he didn't have his seat belt on (bad Marco! Remember ppl seatbelts are important!), so he easily leaned over and started nibbling on Dylan's ear and then his neck then quickly zipped down Dylan's zipper and stuck his hand down Dylan's pants and gently rubbed his dick , causing Dylan to moan slightly

"Mmm baby I-I'm driving" Dylan hated to interrupt, but he really didn't want to die from a car accident.

Marco stopped and in a very sexy whisper responded "Maybe we can continue this later". Marco slowly sat back in his seat with a smile and they both couldn't wait until this trip was over so they could explore each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner sat on Paige's sofa with Paige comfortably leaning against him. They were watching some cheesy chick flick (according to Spinner) so he wasn't really paying attention. Spinner glanced around the room besides the TV everything was so quiet. _–hey it's really late should Dylan be home by now? Why's he have Marco out so late!—_

"Honeybee, shouldn't Dylan be home by now?" Spinner asked.

"Ya but my parents aren't home remember? He's just taking advantage of the opportunity to come home whenever he wants," Paige responded.

"Oh but what if something happened shouldn't you call him?"

"Spin since when did you become so worried about my big brother?" Paige asked out of curiosity she had noticed that Spinner had been acting strange lately.

"I'm not worried! I was just wondering cause I want to know how long I have you alone in private,"Spinner lied. --_I'm not worried about him I'm worried about my Marco...wait what the fuck! My Marco? Omi God someone kill me--_"So if he's not gonna be home for a while shouldn't we be taking advantage of this opportunity... like say up in your room?" Spin finished with fake seductively luring in his voice.

"Sure thing honeybee but lets wait until the movie's over it's getting to a good part. See the guy is really in love with that Marci girl while he keeps dating Saige because he thinks he doesn't have a chance with Marci but oh poor Saige she is like totally in love with him he is such a jerk!"

Spinner who had just stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth spit half of it out and started choking on the other half!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco and Dylan were on the highway about fifteen minutes away from Toronto. Dylan glanced sideways and saw Marco's head leaning against the window, he was asleep. His hair covered his face and his breathing was slow. Dylan couldn't resist, seeing Marco like this was the sweetest thing, so he reached out a hand and tucked Marco's hair behind his ear so he could see his face clearly. He looked so peaceful his dark eyelashes touched his skin and his lips where slightly separated, they looked slightly moist and if Dylan wasn't driving he would have kissed him.

Their trip had turned out perfect. After the little misunderstanding they had they walked along the streets hand in hand stopping at every interesting tourist site. Dylan loved it when Marco saw something exciting and practically dragged Dylan towards it. They also ventured through a few so-called haunted houses where people tried to scare you. They all had signs that told people to enter at own risk and if you have certain medical conditions you shouldn't enter. Of course Dylan avoided those signs and did his best to distract Marco from reading the warning signs. But of course at the best haunted house there was a huge sign that could only be avoided if you were blind.

_****_

_**Flash Back**_

_ENTER AT OWN RISK_

_NOT ADVISED FOR CHILDREN_

_IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE FOLLOWING DO NOT ENTER_

_-A victim of asthma __-A victim of high blood pressure - Former vitim or likely to be victim of a heart attack -Pregnant or think you are pregnant_

_"**No,** Iam not going in there!" Marco remarked after reading the sign._

_"Come-on everything in there is fake and they only put those signs to scare you"_

_"I know everything is fake but still theses places are made to freak you out. And those signs are for the safety of people!" Marco stated. Truth was he didn't mind going in there except if he got freaked out he would probably scream and screaming in front of a bunch of strangers not to mention Dylan was beyond embarrassing._

_"Marco...please nothing is gonna happen like common it's not like you're pregnant," Dylan laughed, he really wanted to get Marco in there so he could bug him later and accuse him of screaming or being scared. Besides if marco got scared there was a chance that he might pounce Dylan providing body contact..._

_"That's not funny. And see I am under the age of 16 and I am a victim of asthma," Marco had asthma but it wasn't severe he couldn't even remember the last time he took his asthma pump._

_"Marco nothing is gonna happen and who cares if you start screaming or something that's the whole point."_

_Suddenly a few people came running out threw the exit door screaming and hyperventilating._

_"Pleasseee you can hold my hand and ummm it'll make me really happy," Dylan pleaded one last time._

_"I hate you," Marco laughed. "Fine fine but if I die it's your fault" ._

_**End of flash back**_

They survived the haunted house it had freaked out Dylan a few times. Of course he wouldn't admit it but ya it happened. The place contained an eerie essence, most of the place was dark and you couldn't see two feet in front of you until it was to late and something pop out or grabbed your leg. Overall it was actually very cool and was totally not corny like the other haunted houses they went in. So who could blame him for being a teeny tiny bit scared?

Marco got totally freaked out while they were in there but forced himself not to scream. he made up a little chant in his head 'I will not scream I will not scream AHHHHH'. Instead of screaming outloud he clung ontop Dylans arm (Dylan didn't mind).

They went to other attractions like the Guinness World Records place and the theater that moves. So it had been a very eventful day and now that they were on their way home Dylan couldn't help but feel that he had succeeded in making this day close to perfect.

Now they had entered Toronto and Dylan gently shook Marco awake.

"Maaa... no, per favore five more minutes," Marco wined and Dylan laughed.

"I'm not your mom".

Marco quickly sat up straight his eyes still groggy from sleep. "Oh Dylan," Marco smiled slightly.

"We're almost there. Want me to drop you off at home or...?" Dylan asked hoping Marco would say no.

"Ummm I can't go home I called my mom and told her I was sleeping over at Spinners so..." Marco trailed off.

"Ok well you can sleep over at my place," Dylan replied happily.

"You sure? Would your parents mind your parents?" Marco asked.

"They're not home they went to some wedding out of town some people got married,"

"Ok cool" Marco yawned. "Wake me up when...we...get...there." He slouched down and fell asleep again.

Not long after they pulled up into the Michelchuk driveway. Dylan took the key out of the ignition and smiled when he saw that Marco was still asleep, he got out of the car and opened the door on Marco's side. He gently unbuckled Marco's seatbelt and put his left arm under Marco's knees and his right arm supporting Marco's back. He swiftly lifted the sleeping Marco up and closed the door shut with his back.

Marco heard the car door slam shut and suddenly felt the arms holding him he quickly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw ocean blue ones staring down at his face.

"Dylan what are you doing?" Marco asked quickly waking up.

"Carrying you," Dylan laughed as he walked away from the car and up the porch steps.

"I can tell but why?"

"You were sleeping" Dylan replied flatly as if waking Marco up was impossible and that carrying him was the only option available to get him out of the car. Now they were in front of the house door.

"You know we are either gonna have to be here all night or you can put me down and open the door" Marco laughed now fully awake.

"Fine," Dylan pretended to pout and let go of Marco allowing him to stand up.

"Thank you... you know I think you just like carrying me," Marco purred in Dylan's ear. _–Got that damn right--- _

"No I don't you were knocked out and I couldn't wake you up," Dylan replied as he swung the door open.

They both walked in side the house and after closing the door he swiftly lifted Marco up again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner lay on Paige's bed with a very naked Paige asleep snuggled into him while they were both cocooned with pink blankets. Spinner became quickly alert when he heard the front door open then footsteps coming up the stairs and he strained to hear the voices.

"Hey put me down!!" Marco yelped.

"No, your mine," Spinner heard Dylan growl playfully.

"Hey you're gonna drop me!!" Marco panicky voice complained.

"Shhh Paige is probably sleeping," Dylan sharply whispered.

"Well put me down then!" Marco was laughing by now.

Then the door to the room next-door (Dylan's room) slammed shut.

_-- What the hell? Marco is sleeping over? ...with Dylan? In the same bed... what if they...No I have to stop them!--_

* * *

**A/N: **I don't I like this chapter at all. Do you guys think it sucked? Well anyways what will happen next?

Are Marco and Dylan gonna do something naughty? If so is Spinner gonna stop them before anything happens? Is the next chapter going to be rated R? Well ...maybe it is maybe it isn't. I already know! lol But I'll probably change my mind on stuff so guys feel free to state your own opinion on what should happen. Read the next chapy and you'll see what happens.

o ya the computer refused to listen to me! It wouldn't indent so sorry people for there not being any indents!

Now review please!!! Or ummm be attacked by squirrels!! (My army of bunnies is on vacation)

_**1) Dylan was carrying Marco like a groom carries his new wife in all those movies. lol I know It's corny but I think it's sweet! I wanna be carried like that by someone!!**_

**_HEY I GOT A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE THAT SAID THEY DIDN'T WANT A MARCO&DYLAN SEX SCENE! SOO PEOPLE PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHAT EVER THE MAJORITY OF YOU WANT._ **

**_p.s. if it turns out that most of you want a sex scene then as i mentioned before i will put little warning headings at the beginning and end so you guys who don't like that stuff don't have to read it and can still enjoy the story :) well read next chapter to see what happens..._**


	10. A Memorable Time

_A/N: Hey my wonder readers! I am sorry I take long to update now! It's just part of it is laziness but the other part is that I am not even suppose to be writting this! _

_You see my parents would never approve of me writting a fanfic especially one involving a homosexual couple because my parents are homophobes! (Well my dad is my mom is just sorta it's complicated lol) Anyways I have to type this when no one is around its a secret shhhhh ya so if i get caught I'll be in big shit! I'd get my comp taken away :'(_

**_Thank you my reviewers you guys r so wonderful!_**

degrassicutie1 : aww u reviewed for each chapter in one day! That was really thoughtful of you and so sweet thanks lots I really appreciate it! Here have a piece of chocolate cake! And some cookies:)

Isdule07,Sara,AdamoRuggierosgurl2003, Krinklecut, Bridget N, jas , Alia, Kitty Kat, Jessica-Your-Inu-Angel, Vixen-Dragon16, Read300300, smoondigiboy, firerebel10, anjel919, if I forgot anyone I am very sorry and thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate your feedback:) It gives me an extra boast of confidence! THANKS THANKS THANKS! HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE CAKE AND COOKIES! YUM

It's about 1am and i am trying to type as quiet as possible! My dad just went to sleep I hope he doesn't hear me! Well here is chapter 10 **Read**, **Enjoy**, & **Review**!! :)

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

**A Memorable Time**

As soon as Dylan came through his bedroom door he kicked it shut with his foot then he roughly (in a playful way) threw Marco on the bed. Dylan then got on the bed continuing the rough play when on top of Marco. He placed his knees on either side of Marco's body and he grabbed both of Marco's arms and held them over Marco's head. Dylan loomed over Marco panting slightly from the exertion of carrying Marco up the stairs. He then quickly invaded Marco's mouth with his tongue and their tongues roughly stroked against each other, both fighting for dominance of the kiss.

They finally broke from the kiss due to the need of oxygen. Dylan released Marco's left arm from his grasp because he needed to use his right hand. He pushed Marco's shirt up not having the patience to unbutton each button. He eyed the now showing skin, the lean body, the sexy body, the body that called out to him for attention. Dylan licked one of Marco's nipples with the tip of his tongue and was please so see that the sudden friction caused it to bead up. After roughly paying attention to each of Marco nipples and bringing out a few moans from Marco, Dylan commenced a trail of kisses down Marco's body.

They both knew what was going to happen. They had desired it for a long time, to finally belong to the other and have the other as theirs. To love each other physically and in showing that love they could form a closer bond, a bond of love.

After roughly swirling his tongue inside of Marco's navel he let go of Marco's other arm and gently caressed Marco cheek as he returned to eye level and they stared into each others eyes and Dylan fell in love with Marco all over again. How that was even possible he didn't know. He loved this boy, this boy that lay beneath him and within seconds he could have this boy naked and panting from pleasure. And as much as Dylan wanted that Marco desires came first. Dylan needed to make sure Marco was really ready.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Spinner stopped kissing Paige and quickly got off the bed. Too much time had already been wasted. As soon as he had heard the door close in the room next door he had quickly got out of bed and was about to go stop them, but Paige had woken up and asked him where he was going butt naked. Spinner not being able to think of a good excuse dragged himself back to the bed where Paige had started kissing him.

Now he was quickly pulling his boxers on with Paige looking at him quizzically.

"Honey bee what's wrong?" Paige questioned.

"I have to go pee,"

"Oh," Paige giggled.

He quickly left the room and was going to barge into Dylan's room and start yelling but what if they were just sleeping, Dylan on the bed and Marco on the floor? So for once Spinner decided not to make a fool of himself and quietly opened the door peeking in. It was night and Spinner should not be able to see anything in the room, but Dylan had his curtains open and the bright full moon and street lights brought a dim haze to the room. What Spinner saw he did not like, Dylan was looming over Marco and Spinner would have barged in right that second if he hadn't heard Dylan speak.

"Marco are you sure you're ready? Please tell me if your not. We can just hold each other tonight and not do anything, don't feel like I'm pressuring you because I'm not I can wait..." Marco shut him up with a gentle peck on the lips.

"Dylan I'm ready, I want to" Marco said.

"Are you sure?" Marco nodded touched by Dylan's caring. Dylan smiled " don't think ofwhat we're going to do as sex think of it as love,"

"There's no other way I could think it,"

"I love you Marco,"

"I love you too Dylan," Marco replied then placing his hands on Dylan's hips he pulled him down so their bodies touched and they started a very passionate kiss.

Spinner closed the door quietly.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX SCENCE SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS THAT SAY READ! **

Dylan pulled off his t-shirt and slowly unbuttoned each of Marco's buttons on his shirt. This was going to be their first time together and Marco's first time ever and this was going to be a memorable event that shouldn't be done carelessly and with much haste. Deep down Dylan wished this was his first time to but quickly pushed the thought away.

They fell into a deep kiss as they slowly discarded each others clothing, until they were kissing each other both completely naked. Their hands wandered all over each others bodies touching and rubbing anywhere they could get their hands to touch. After they were both moaning from this pleasurable make out session Marco broke the kiss.

"Love me now,"

"How do you want me to take you?"

"I want to see your face, I want to be able to see your eyes, I want to be able to touch your hair," _--Your beautiful eyes your curly hair--_Marco said as he stared deeply into Dylan's loving eyes and ran his fingers through his golden curls.

Dylan reached over and got some lube out of his dresser. He quickly put some on his fingers and then looked at Marco.

"Ready?"

Marco replied with a kiss and as Marco was lost in the kiss he felt Dylan's finger invade his body. It didn't hurt it just tingled a bit but Marco didn't like the feeling and was relived when Dylan slide his finger out, but only to be replaced by two fingers. It wasn't just a tingle anymore it stung and burned slightly. Then he felt Dylan's fingers doing scissor actions inside of him then suddenly Dylan touched something inside of him that brought instant pleasure and Marco moaned into the kiss. Dylan prepared Marco's body a bit more until he knew he couldn't do anything else that would ease Marco's discomfort when he entered him. Marco was disappointed when he felt Dylan's fingers ease their way out of is body. But he knew what was coming next would be a hundred times more pleasurable.

Even though Marco knew it would hurt at first he encourage Dylan to continually directing Dylan's member with his hand to his entrance. He let go when he felt the tip enter his body. Dylan pushed in slowly and Marco only felt pain, it felt like his entrance was being torn and it burned and he just wanted it to stop. His eye's started to water and as soon as Dylan saw this he stopped pushing in.

"Mar..." Dylan begun he felt so good around Marco and he didn't want the feeling to stop but if he was hurting Marco he would.

"No keep going," even though it hurt like hell Marco liked the idea of having Dylan being inside of him a part of him. So he willed his body to relax hoping pleasure would come soon.

With a quick thrust Dylan's entire length was inside of Marco and it touched that something again that over consumed Marcos pain with pleasure. Marco gasped at the unknown feeling. Dylan continued moving inside of Marco. In and out, in and out he moaned Marco was just so tight he was perfect. Dylan wanted to go faster he wanted to increase his pleasure by ravishing Marco's body, but he didn't want to hurt Marco so he continued this unbearably slow pace.

Marco's pain was all gone and every time Dylan pushed in he touched the pleasurable spot inside of Marco. Marco moaned and panted, he grabbed Dylan's hips and thrust upwards to meet each of Dylans's thrusts.

"F-a-ssss-ter" Marco panted and Dylan couldn't even imagine not obliging.

Dylan kept thrusting faster and faster each time hitting Marco's prostate. They were both going crazy, never had they felt so much pleasure, they wanted to scream. Marco tightly wrapped his legs around Dylan and they moved together.

"Faster...feels..."

"So goo-ood....you're ...so...per...fect" Dylan was ready to cum but he wanted Marco to cum first so he took a hold of Marco's dick and moved his hands to the rhythm of each time he thrust inside of Marco. They both moaned and panted together gasping each others name over and over again. Marco was in a total bliss, he mind was screaming from pleasure and within seconds he yelled out Dylan's name and came hard into Dylan's hand. As Marco came Dylan followed and came just as hard inside of Marco and screamed out loud as waves of ecstasy flowed through him. They both collapsed, Dylan on top of Marco. As soon as he could focus properly he realized that he was probably squishing Marco so he lifted his body and gently pulled out of Marco.

**READ**

They lay side by side for a while trying to catch their breath.

"Did I hurt you?" Dylan finally asked with an edge of concern lingering in his voice.

"That was the best feeling ever" Marco didn't exactly answer Dylan question because yes it hurt at first but was so worth it. Marco draped his arm across Dylan's chest and snuggled close into him Dylan gave Marco a chaste kiss on the lips and then they both drifted off into a welcoming slumber with their bare legs entwined. They both felt like they belonged to each other now. They felt secure and whole as if before a part of them was missing.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After closing the door to Dylan's room Spinner went to Paige's room and slowly crawled back into bed. His mind was in a daze and his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Paige started kissing Spinner but he gently pushed her away and turned over on his side facing the wall.

"Honey bee what's wrong?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't feel well," Spinner mumbled.

"Aww well sleep then" Paige replied as she wrapped her arm around him in hope of comforting him. Spinner silently wished it was Marco that had his arm around him he wished it was Marco that loved him. He had planned on stopping Marco and Dylan when he went to the other room but after what he saw and heard he couldn't stop them. Marco loved Dylan and Dylan loved Marco. His Marco was happy, his Marco was loved and he wouldn't be the one to complicate things to take that happiness away to shatter that love. He loved Marco too much to do that and he had to face it, Marco didn't love him and Marco wasn't his Marco. Spinner was happy as long as Marco was happy ...even if it wasn't him he was happy with.

Spinner smiled slightly a very sad smile and let one single unnoticed tear slide down his face.

* * *

**_A/N: _**So how was that? I know I know it sucked big time :( I'm sorry it's just that I have never written a sex scene before. Remember this is my first fanfic! 

So ppl please tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you guys feel sorry for Spinner?

anyways review please :) And I will give you a special treat! don't review and get attacked by my army of bunnies (they have returned from thier vaction)!!!!!

P.S. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. :) review and I work faster and harder when I can!


End file.
